19990827 LetsStartThisParty
Let's Start This Party Off With a Bang Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Prince Donner 8th//8th Human Fighter/Mage John Speck Kieran McTernan 7th/8th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Grackle 7th/8th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Elias 6th Human Priest Jim Yonemura Kill'Dar 8th/9th Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Fingle Shimmerstone 7th/7th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Travian 6th Human Paladin (Full Risk, Full Reward) Session Summary Sent Packing The next morning, Kieran performs a divination about the returning to Blackvault to clear it out. He gets back the vague phrase: "Apollo and Prometheus". The party debates about the meaning of the divination, and comes to the following conclusions: It is believed that Apollo and Prometheus refer to sunlight and fire. Since there are orogs, trolls, and undead left in Blackvault, it is believed that the party should attack in the daytime and take advantage of using fire in fighting the trolls. After a resting period, Kieran scrys Blackvault: Kieran firsts examines the room where Malbain was slain. The room is dimly lit, making it difficult to see. However, it appears as though the Ravenloft fog is gone. The interior is charred (presumably from Malbain's Fireball). After closer examination, Kieran spies two trolls sifting through the rubble packing up what usable items they can find. Next, he examines the forge area. The dwarves still appear to be working. The work crew of zombies, skeletons, and orogs are packing up the forge area as well. Kieran attempts to scry inside the entry area to Blackvault but attempt fails. In the Caldera area, it is morning. The Ravenloft fog appears to be gone as well. The area appears to be devoid of undead--not surprising because of the time of day. The second attempt to scry the top room succeeds. Inside, there are several orogs sitting inside the room. The door is barricaded, and there are several arrow slits in the walls. Kieran finally attempts to scry the mirror room, but fails. Kill'Dar Has a Bad Day The same day, Kill'Dar teleports with Travian to Aquarna. There, under the influence of the Quest, Travian immediately heads to the temple of Zeus, followed by Kill'Dar. There, he returns the Holy Avenger to the priests and feels the completion of the Quest. Father Corwyn: Well, it is good that this mission is complete. You will, of course, stay for the celebration. Travian: Certainly. Kill'Dar: Um, aren't you going to be coming back with us to help at Blackvault? Travian: Well, it appears as though Father Corwyn would prefer I remain. Father Corwyn: Of course. The Holy Avenger of Emalcos Baird hasn't been removed from the tomb since his death over 80 years ago. The return of the sword and the death of the Death Knight would be cause for a great celebration. Kill'Dar: Um, actually the Prince was hoping that Travian would come with us to help. Father Corwyn: Such a competent party of adventurers could certainly handle the rabble remaining easily. Aren't you yourself a formidable fighter? Kill'Dar: Well yes, but... Father Corwyn: That settles it then. Travian, won't you come with me? There is much planning ahead. Kill'Dar leaves the temple feeling slightly annoyed. As he wanders around the city of Aquitaine, Kill'Dar notices that there are many more elves wandering the streets of the city. As chance would have it, he spots Colonel Ilus sitting with some elven warriors. Kill'Dar: Ilus, what are you doing here? Ilus: I am part of a group to travel with the forces of Aquarna in this seasons campaign against the orcs. Kill'Dar: Well, I'm glad to hear that. Ilus: Yes, things appear to be going well for us. We also now know the means to slay Krodol Blooddrinker. Kill'Dar: Well, that's good to hear. What other news from the field? Ilus: Reports indicate that Ravenloft is heavily involved. There have been reports about increasing numbers of undead in the orc army. Kill'Dar: Well, that's not good news. Fortunately, we believe that we've prevented Gorath's forces from creating any more magic weapons in Blackvault. Ilus: That's good as well. Is there anything else? Kill'Dar: Yes, I sent news asking about Daeron. I'm surprised he isn't here. Ilus: Well, he was sent off to the West. Kill'Dar: (Disappointed) I see. Well, I can only assume that's what he wanted. During the day, using the Corsican Helm, Kieran has a chat with Kill'Dar. Kieran: Hey, as long as you're in Aquarna, would you go by the temple of Apollo? It's entirely possible that there might be something useful to use there. Kill'Dar: Are you sure about that? Kieran: No, but I don't think it would hurt to check. Kill'Dar: Well, okay. Kill'Dar makes his way to the temple of Apollo in Aquarna. Kill'Dar: (Knocks on the door) Priest: Can I help you? Kill'Dar: Uh, I heard that there would be something useful here for me. Priest: And where did you get that bit of information? Kill'Dar: Well, I had a Divination done that indicated that someone in the temple might be able to help. Priest: Well, there is the Oracle. You may learn some useful information. Kill'Dar: Well, I suppose I might as well do that. Priest: Very well, follow me. Kill'Dar is led inside the temple and to the Oracle. Oracle: Your future is dark and cold. What future do you wish to know about? Know that the oracle speaks truly, and only once to each man. Kill'Dar: I wish to know about the future of the elven people. Oracle: Listen well, Kill'Dar of the elves Loyalty will be the death of you Suspicion is the sword of the enemy On your bones is the future laid Kill'Dar: Well, I guess I'll be going now. (To Kieran) Wouldn't hurt to check, huh? Kill'Dar, having arranged earlier to meet with Seledan, finally gets a chance to have a mage-to-mage talk. Kill'Dar: I'm glad that I'm finally able to get a chance to talk to you. Seledan: Yes, so what can I help you with? Kill'Dar: I was hoping to talk to you mage-to-mage. Seledan: I see. And what would specifically would you like to talk about? Kill'Dar: Well, since we're coming back to Aquarna soon, I was hoping to talk to you about getting access to some spells that I've been looking for. Seledan: Certainly. But I do have one question... Kill'Dar: Yes? Seledan: As a noble of the elven people, don't you have access to the spell library there? It is my understanding that the elven archives are far better than what I have available. Kill'Dar: Yes, but it's a bit far away... Seledan: Excuse me, didn't you just teleport here? Kill'Dar: Yes, but I didn't cast the spell. George put the spell in the Ring of the Silverveils. Seledan: Are you sure? From talking to you about such things, it would seem as though you're ready. (Begins talking about the theory of Teleportation). Kill'Dar: No, I'm not quite getting it yet. Soon though... Actually, Kill'Dar was of a level to cast Teleport, although the player thought he was a level short. Seledan: (Appears disappointed) Anyway, I believe that you should be able to contact Lady Mianna to get access to the... Kill'Dar: Lady Mianna? Seledan: Yes, Lord Cerethan's wife. Don't you know her? Kill'Dar: At this point, Rick is thinking back to the Deck of Fate prophecy in Dealer's Choice. Of course I know her. Seledan: Well, as I was saying, as the former mistress of the Grove of Learning, she should be able to help you with any spells you might need. Kill'Dar: Uh, I suppose so... Seledan: That settles that then. Kill'Dar: (Sighs, then leaves--it hasn't been a very good day) Back to Blackvault Kill'Dar makes one final attempt to get Travian to return with him to Home, but to no avail. Finally, Kill'Dar gets a Teleport from Seledan and heads back to Home. The next day, the group turns invisible and is taken just outside Blackvault by George. The party moves to a location to attempt to spy on the caldera, but find a lone individual already sitting there. He appears to be wearing armor and holding a spear. Kill'Dar: So, what should we do? Donner: Why don't you go talk to him? Kill'Dar: What? He could be dangerous. (Figure): (Turns and looks in the direction of the party) Who's there? Kill'Dar: Uh, just me. (Figure): Who are you? Kill'Dar: I am Kill'Dar. Who are you? (Figure): I'm Elias from Dulax Moir. I can't seem to see you. Kill'Dar: That's because I'm invisible. Elias: How did you get here with me seeing you? Kill'Dar: I transported myself here magically. Elias: I see. Kill'Dar: (To Donner) I think he's okay. I'll go check him out. (Steps out of the Invisibility, 10'R and walks up to Elias) So, what are you doing here? Elias: There was a party of orogs and trolls which came near Dulax Moir about a month ago. I've been keeping an eye out for trouble since then. What are you doing here? Kill'Dar: Well, we have some business up in Blackvault. Elias: Hmmm...are you responsible for the mists disappearing? Kill'Dar: Uh no. (Hears coughing from rest of party) Well, maybe. Elias: Maybe? Kill'Dar: I'll know for sure later. Elias: Uh, okay. (Looks skeptical) Kill'Dar continues talking to Elias and discovers that he is the priest of Athena in Dulax Moir. He continues talking with the priest to get more information. Apparently, the undead have become loose and continue to roam wider and wider paths in the area surrounding Blackvault. In the meantime, Donner and Fingle fly off on the magic carpet to spy out era. The caldera appears to be free of the mists and the building itself appears to be rebuilt again. Donner and Fingle perform some magical investigation, noting that there no longer appear to be Glyphs on the buildling. After rendezvousing with the party, it appears that there will not be enough time to perform an attack and return to town. Instead, the party returns with Elias to Dulax Moir and stays in the temple of Athena there. The next day, the party sets out early to Blackvault. They sneak up invisibly to the building. Peering inside, there still appear to be orogs waiting. The plan is to Fireball the inside and then have Fingle shrink the door and charge in. Standing to the side of an arrow slit, Kill'Dar begins casting Fireball... Foes Fought Base Experience: